I Will Find You Castiel Destiel One-Shot
by SuperWhoLockedHobbitofCamelot
Summary: Castiel has been missing for months, Dean finally finds him on the edge of the death, can Dean save his angel in time? Destiel OneShot.


Dean held the blood stained blade to the demons throat, gripping it by the collar its nose inches from his own,

'-he has friends, he is protected and if you fucking son's a bitches go near him again, I will make you wish you'd never existed'

And with one swift movement, he sliced the demons throat open, and threw the lifeless vessel against the wall; Dean turned to his brother,

'-go look for Bobby, I'll get Cas, GO!'

Sam nodded and ran through the darkened corridors; Dean grabbed his hand gun from his pocket and opened the mould covered door slightly, his eyes fell on the lifeless body of Castiel; his arms chained up against the wall over his head, his clothes ripped apart, his bare chest slashed and bleeding, his head hanging down, his face hidden from view. Deans heart fell into the pit of his stomach, two months ago Cas had been helping them on the search for a clan of what seemed to be ordinary demons, who then turned out to be a hell of a lot stronger than first thought. Dean had sent Cas to search for them, told him to find the clans hide out, little did he know that they would capture Castiel, torture him and leave him to rot in this empty slaughterhouse.

Dean was sure the coast was clear and ran to Castiel's side,

'-Cas, I'm so sorry, Cas look at me, Cas look!'

Dean placed his hands on the side of Castiels bloodied face, and gently lifted his head so he could get a better look at him. As soon as Castiel looked up and found he was staring into the familiar green eyes of Dean Winchester he smiled weakly, he wanted to tell Dean, tell him how happy he was, how thankful he was, but he couldn't; he was too weak, his powers had been cast out of him and he was as ordinary as any other human. They'd slashed him, stabbed him, beat him as they asked repeatedly where they could find the Winchesters, but Castiel refused, he said nothing, not a single word despite all the pain, all the torment he would never tell them; never let them near Dean Winchester, the man Castiel would sacrifice his entire existence for.

'I'm so sorry Cas, I did this to you, I sent you here' Deans voice caught in his throat, he would never forgive himself for sending Castiel right into the middle of this mess, he didn't even give a thought to Castiels own safety; he was selfish, he hadn't seen the angel in months and didn't even bother to look for him, until the demons took Bobby and Dean called for Castiels help, but he never came and that's when Dean realised, realised something was wrong.

'I'll get you out Cas, I did this, I'm so sorry' Dean continued to mutter as he freed Castiels bleeding wrists from the chains,

'-Dean' Castiel managed to groan '-Dean this isn't your fault'

Dean broke the final chain off Castiels waist, and caught his weak body as he fell into his arms.

'No it is my fault Cas, I sent you here, I didn't even bother to think-I didn't even-Cas'

Castiels breathing was slow, Dean could feel his chest rise and fall slowly against his own; Castiels blood seeping through his own clothes. Dean knew what it was like to be tortured, to be beaten and gashed, and he had given in, he gave in to the torture, but Castiel didn't, he was on the edge of death and he had said nothing.

Dean knelt down, laying Castiel across his lap, one hand running through his thick black hair, the other moving what was left of Castiels clothing out of the wounds.

Castiel knew he was going to die; there was no changing that, the wounds couldn't be mended, well not in time anyway.

'-I'll call Sam, we'll get you to the hospital Cas, it'll be fine'

'-Dean, you know I can't, you know I'm as good as de-'

'CAS JUST SHUT UP! FOR ONCE JUST SHUT THE HELL UP! YOU'RE NOT DYING ON ME TODAY!'

'Dean, I-'

'Just shush'

Dean rarely cried, Castiel had only ever seen him cry for Sam, and he hated it, hated watching Dean's tears crawl down his face, it had always hurt him; always wished that there was a way he could make it stop, but he'd never known how. And here he lay across Deans lap, almost incapable of moving, watching Dean cry over him; Castiel hated this, why was Dean crying for him, this had to stop.

Castiel reached his arm up and placed his hand softly on Dean's cheek, using his thumb to wipe away the tears.

'-Please don't-' Castiel muttered, looking up at him, '-don't do that, every time I see you cry-it hurts Dean, please don't'

Castiel began to cough; he could taste the blood in his mouth, as he winced at the pain. Dean placed a cold hand on Castiels on his cheek.

'-please don't die on me Cas, I need you'

'-you got on fine before, you and Sam, you were fine'

'I would still be in hell Cas, you got me out of there, without you I'd-I don't even want to think about that Cas, just don't leave me, I can't lose you'

'Dean please, it can't be stopped-'

'Cas, just shut up! I can help you; there will be a spell, something I don't know!'

'Dean will you just shut up and listen!'

Dean didn't want too, he wanted to argue, if Cas could just hold on they could get him to a hospital, help him, fix him; but it was inevitable, there wasn't enough time.

'Thank you Dean, thank you for everything, humans meant nothing to me before I met you, you showed me so much, you taught me more than I could have ever taught you, you mean more to me than you will ever know-'

'Cas don't get all mushy on me' Dean smiled half-heartedly,

'You, Sam and Bobby were my family, something I'd never had before, and I'll never forget that but Dean you were always something more, something I wanted, something I needed, I wasn't sure what that was, that feeling in the pit of my stomach; to always protect you, to keep you safe, you were mine to watch over and no one was ever allowed to hurt you; I was your guardian angel-'

Dean gripped Castiels hand firmly in his own, he knew where this was going, and sure maybe Dean felt the same way, but he wasn't sure, he didn't know, all he knew was that he couldn't lose Cas, he didn't want to live a life without Cas because he needed him; needed him to guide him, to stop him from doing something stupid.

'Cas, come on, we could save you, I can if you just get up and try-'

'My legs have been broken, I can barely move, Dean can you just let me say this!'

Dean didn't want to hear him say it, because this meant it was the end, Cas would have lived on forever not letting Dean know how he felt if he could, and he would have been fine with that but because Cas was…dying, he wanted him to know before he did, because this was the end, and if Cas didn't he would regret it; regret it so much.

'I-well-I lov-'

'-Cas don't say it! If you say it, that means that this is the end and it will never be the end you hear me!? Never, because even if you-die, I will keep searching, I will find a way to bring you back because there is no way, no fucking way I'm letting you leave me!' Dean almost screamed as those tears Castiel hated so much ran down his face.

Both of them just stared at each other, green into blue, not knowing what to do or say next, Castiel knew that his time was about to run out, the pain in his chest grew and grew, he could taste the blood in his mouth, and it was getting harder and harder to breathe, but it was okay, because he was here with Dean, the only person, that he had ever…loved.

Castiel gripped at his stomach, and coughed hard, blood filling his mouth again. Dean lifted Castiel up cradling him into his shoulder,

'-Cas please, I don't want you to leave me'

'Dean I-'

His breathing slowed, until there was nothing, Dean held him close, refusing to believe that this was it; Castiel hadn't just died in his arms. He rocked back and forth, crying into the angels blood stained shirt. Castiel was his guardian angel, his saviour, his protector, but there was something more, something else, he knew it and now, now he wished that he had said it.

Dean breathed out slowly before he looked into Castiels blue eyes; his angel whose eyes now stared out into the heavens.

'I will find you again' Dean whispered,

He brushed his warm lips against the cold, pale lips of Castiel slowly, breathing against them for only a moment, before burying his face into Castiels still chest once more.

'I will find you Castiel'


End file.
